PSI (Warrior of the Mind)
PSI is a highly advanced form of ki manipulation involves mentally tapping into certain natural ambient forces and shaping them through the lens of the mind, powered by the will, to create an effect that can be measured both etherically and upon the plane of ordinary matter As long as the channels are open a sufficiently powerful and talented mind can draw from a theoretically infinite source. PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. About PSI is the possession and unconscious manipulation of the biology-altering abilities of ki that locks into a particular type of superhuman ability upon activation. Hence, PSI is dangerous as losing control can cause subconscious and uncontrollable outburst of power. The manifestation of this phenomena varies by user at an individual level. A dormant gene exists in the human species as a recessive trait that causes a spontaneous outburst of “mutagenic” properties. Millions of seemingly ordinary humans carry this gene within their make-up. However, when infected from the exposure to Psyren's atmosphere, the genes are “sparked” into life and cause a spontaneous transformation that alters the molecular structure of the host and transforms them into an “evolved” state of being. The abilities granted can be minuscule to god-like. The "gene packages" that PSI users possess is a DNA complex that causes them to have certain anatomical characteristics in their brains that humans don't have. They gain several new neurotransmitters, unique neural wiring, and wholly new organelles in the neurons. This special neuroanatomy causes the brain to create a special ki field that exist as a semi-sentient energy-based lifeform. The lifeform takes form as an inconspicuous energy pattern linked to the natural ki flow of a PSI user's body. Since the ki permeates the entire body, it innately possesses an intrinsic understanding of all aspects of physiology (including DNA) to a degree that is beyond human comprehension. The semi-sentience of the ki is tied into a user's own consciousness and as a result, its actions are based on the user's subconscious will and even biofeedback caused by Psyren. Because of this connection, the ki takes signals from the user's emotional/psychological state, as well as their individual genetic structure, stress hormones, and immune system messengers to modify their physiology in way that will imbue them with a superhuman ability that might be useful to that particular user at the time of manifestation. This means that the environment (both natural and social) and the thoughts/psychological state of a user at the time of manifestation have a direct and formative impact on what type of PSI ability will be developed. PSI includes special abilities such as Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Pyrokinesis, Foresight, etc. These effects are but a few of the many possibilities, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. Psyren is probably what the world will lead to, if everyone attained PSI, as Psyren's atmosphere awakened the dormant powers of anyone who visited it. As already explained, PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. The various types are explained in the following sections. Types of PSI Basic Types Once awakened each person manifest random abilities of an extraordinary nature. Most of these abilities can be classified within the three basic types of PSI: Burst, Trance and Rise. There are many possible resulting effects, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities. Burst (BURST（バースト）, BURST (Bāsuto)): In summation, 186px-Rise PSI.png 130px-Trance PSI.png 175px-Burst PSI.png Burst is the ability to manipulate the world around one's own self. In essence, a person is able to channel and manipulate energy or matter in the surrounding environment. Burst has a number of forms it can take, ranging from the ability to move objects with only your mind, the power to command fire or lightning or even the ability to manifest as solid objects. Powerful Burst users are capable of unleashing absolute devastation, destroying or altering the world around them at their will. As if to counteract this, Burst puts a tremendous strain on the user, proportional to the power of their ability. In addition, breaking or even damaging the Burst, can lead to a breakdown of the mind or body or both. Trance (TRANCE（トランス）, TRANCE (Toransu)): At its most basic form, it is the ability to manipulate the minds of others. So far, it has been used to read minds, "dive" into memories and force the target to see illusions. However, the possibilities for Trance go far beyond just what has been displayed so far, for instance, it is theoretically possible to completely control a target. However, there are less dangerous uses of Trance, such as being able to locate the enhanced minds of others using PSI or communicate with another PSI user/users, however unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense in battles. In PSI combat, Trance is the way to counter Burst. Rise (RISE（ライズ）, RISE (Raizu)): Rise is used to manipulate the user themselves. Using their will as the source of their power user focuses their Burst and Trance energy into their body for physical combat and mental focusing. Rise powers can be further subdivided into three types: Sense, Strength and Healing. * Sense-type Rise (SENSE（センス）, SENSE ''(Sensu)): This type increases either any one of the 5 senses or all of the 5 senses of the user (sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch) to extraordinary levels and also increases the user's reflexes. * '''Strength-type Rise '(STRENGTH（ストレングス）, STRENGHT (Sutorengusu)): This type focuses on the user's physical body, increasing the body's physical strength, speed and endurance. It can simply be referred to as Super Human Strength. * Healing-type Rise: This type ties into Strength-type but focuses more towards the body's endurance. When trained properly, the user can reduce the amount of damage being taken and how long it will take for their body to recover from damage such as a large cut or bruise. There are also other types of people who can "share their rise to another person and heal their body instead of their own". Advanced Types ' Nova' (ノヴァ, Nova): It is a combination of the three basic types of PSI, attained through intense training of all the three basic types together. Nova is a PSI-limiter removal type of form, where the user and their PSI energy merge together and become one. It is the combination of Nova is the total integration of Mind and Body with the essence of one’s Chi. It is a mystical phenomenon that combines all the three basic aspects of PSI, namely, Burst, Rise and Trace allowing user to directly experiences their own higher consciousness, and in that moment of heightened awareness one is directly open to the energy generated by all living things, the sum of all creation and its flow throughout the universe. Once achieved Nova unlocks the hidden recesses of the mind, body and spirit and allows a user to become essentially an anthropomorphic representation of PSI. Those who learn to use Nova can excel their power levels to match or exceed the power levels attained by fusing the Illumnia Cores as done by certain members of the WISE. The down side to this great power is its terrible after-effects. Nova is is transitional and after one reaches their limit, the power disappears almost as quickly as it came leaving the user completely drained and at times, bleeding, from the immense stress. One way to learn Nova is by letting another Nova user to transfer his/her Nova-energy through touch, but the resulting pain is excruciating because every cell in the body is affected through the free flow of the Nova-energy. The risk for learning it is, if they don't have full control over Nova than they become engulfed by it and cease to exist. Almighty 「全能」: When those who are considered Martial Artist and Ki Adapts become PSI users their previous training combines their new neuroanatomy allows them to use all aspects of the three basic types of PSI. This means that they are proficient in using their Burst, highly practiced in Rise and can use Trance above the level of just normal telepathy. This type of PSI is almost on par with the Nova-type, only, in the Nova-type the user becomes the embodiment of PSI energies. Zone (空間操作（ゾーン）系, Kūkan Sōsa (Zōn)-kei): As opposed to Nova, which the ability to into the elemental powers of nature and in essence connect with reality at large, in this type, the user’s inner world is materialized and projected onto reality by knitting a network of energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. Rather than reshaping the world at their will, Zone allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the user. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. An example of this type would be Lan's Trick Room using which he can create "zones" that can be used to transfer anything inside it, Vigo's Zone Diver, using which, he "dives" into the lithosphere around him and apparently becomes one with it, hence making the entire area a "zone" inside which he is able to phase through freely and extend part of his limbs to capture and mobilize the enemy. Not only that but he is also able to move parts of his organs, such as his heart and place it anywhere inside the "zone" he has taken control of. Controlling PSI Becoming a Psychicer A Psychicer is a person who can manifest random powers of an extraordinary nature. There are two ways for a person to become a Psychicer. They can either be born with the ability to manipulate PSI due to some crisis in the womb or have breathed in the atmosphere of Psyren which changes the neuroanatomy of their brain. Basics When training and using PSI there are three basic things that need to be followed, namely, Concentration, Visualization and Projection. So when using PSI one needs to focus his/her concentration, visualize a picture of what he/she was trying to accomplish, then use the energy of PSI to project what was in his/her mind in the real world. This turns the thoughts into reality. By solidifying this image in the mind and training, it becomes easier to use and the PSI can be invoked quicker than the normal methods. Emotion Combining emotion with PSI can produce devastating and nearly uncontrollable results and so shouldn't be done. Not only are these powers dangerous to other people, but they take an even heavier toll on the mind and body than regularly using PSI powers at will. Burst Stream ' Burst Stream' (バーストストリーム, Bāsuto Sutorīmu) is a way of gaining control of and stopping an extremely powerful (and thus, unstable) Burst without causing a large amount of mental fatigue for the user. By allowing the Burst power to stream into the atmosphere, by circulating it from the inside to the outside of the user's body, the strain on the user's brain is greatly lessened. Burst Stream acts like a giant steering wheel, with the tiny steering wheel of the brain it would be hard to control a powerful Burst, but using the Stream it allows a person to control and steer the power. Programming By preparing a set of instructions in their mind before releasing their Burst, PSI users can create programs that allow them to lessen the effects of using PSI on their minds and gain a degree of control which otherwise is unobtainable. A program shouldn't be too complicated because then your PSI has a chance of dissipating or it may even break the rules set by the program and act on its own ultimately causing more strain on the user's mind. Forcibly stopping a program that is in motion creates a large amount of mental fatigue for the user, so it is usually better to add an additional program while the first program is still running rather than trying to stop it altogether. Category:Psi Category:Warrior of the Mind